Omen IV: The Awakening
Omen IV: The Awakening is a 1991 made-for-television film that serves as the fourth and final installment in the original Omen series. Directed by Jorge Montesi and Dominique Othenin-Girard. It is unrelated to the books, Omen IV: Armageddon 2000, or Omen V: The Abomination. This was intended to be the first of many television sequels to Twentieth Century Fox's popular film titles. Co-written by Harvey Bernhard, producer of the first three films, he felt that more could be done in the series. He previously wrote the story for the second film. Plot The story concentrates on a child of mysterious origin called Delia (Asia Vieira), who is adopted by two attorneys, Gene (Michael Woods) and Karen York (Faye Grant). At first, all seems normal, but Jo, their nanny with remarkable psychic powers, begins to learn aspects of Delia's personality that become very suspicious. Jo takes her to a fair for other people with psychic powers. All of them sense trouble at Delia's arrival, such as the tarot reader's Devil card and the blind seer's distress when she nears him. When Noah, Jo's friend, takes an aura picture of Delia and sees very dark colors, which is like her personality, Noah finds out she is evil. When Delia finds out what they're up to, she gets angry and the whole fair catches fire. When meditating with Delia to help her discover why Delia is so full of negative energy, Jo finds out who Delia really is, and is pushed out the window by Delia's dog. Increasingly alarmed and suspicious of her adoptive daughter, Karen hires a private investigator to learn the identity of Delia's real parents. What follows is a string of bizarre accidents, resulting in Karen falling into a paranoid state as she fears people are conspiring against her. What's worse, Karen's pregnancy increases her feeling of paranoia around Delia. It is revealed that Delia is the daughter of Damien Thorn, the Antichrist, thus the granddaughter of Satan. After delivering her son Alexander, Karen goes to Dr. Hastings, the doctor who knows the truth about Delia. Hastings explains to Karen that the Antichrist is not Delia: she is the protector of the Antichrist. The Antichrist is in fact Delia's twin brother, whose embryo was carried inside Delia and then implanted into Karen by Hastings. Realizing that the Antichrist is Alexander, Karen kills Hastings then heads home to try to kill Alex and Delia. After killing Lisa Roselli (Delia's new nanny and one of the Satanists protecting Alexander), Karen confronts Alex and Delia. Karen becomes reluctant to shoot Alexander, and a gunshot from within the house is heard. At first, the viewer is unable to tell who was shot, but the camera then cuts to a funeral scene attended by Gene, Alex and Delia, revealing that Karen shot herself. Cast *Faye Grant as Karen York *Michael Woods as Eugene York *Asia Vieira as Delia York *Michael Lerner as Earl Knight *Madison Mason as Dr. Louis Hastings *Ann Hearn as Josephine Thueson *Jim Byrnes as Noah *Don S. Davis as Jake Madison *Megan Leitch as Sister Yvonne/Felicity *Joy Coghill as Sister Francesca *David Cameron as Father Hayes *Duncan Fraser as Father James Mattson *Susan Chapple as Mother Superior *Andrea Mann as Lisa Roselli *Camille Mitchell as Madge Milligan *Brenda Crichlow as Hildy Riggs *William S. Taylor as Forrest Riggs *Serge Houde as Morris Creighton *Wendy Van Riesen as Lily Creighton *James Sherry as Jerome Creighton *Mikal Dughi as Ms. Norris *Brent Stait as Mica *Scott Swanson as Graham Resnick Errors *When the malfunctioning crane's wrecking ball smashes through a building at Earl, the scene is meant to be in slow motion. But in the shots of Earl's face, it can be seen by the fog on his breath that it isn't. Category:Movies